Don't Push Me In There!
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Kwan pushes Dash into a gay bar! What happens when Dash's eye  and heart  gets caught by a certain Danny Fenton? Slash, Yaoi, Swagger Bishie. Dash x Danny!


**Bonjour mes enfants! [Hello my children?] I hate French.  
>Okay~ So I haven't written stories in a LONG time~ The only reason I'm writing this is because my mom hid the internet box and I have nothing else to do. Nomnom~ Swagger Bishie, my current fandom. I'm <strong>**kinda**** over the HikaKao pairing.. hmm… Sorry D: Though, they're side characters here! ;D  
>Disclaimer : I own Danny Phantom. *Wakes up* Oh damn.. :c<br>Warnings : Terrible writing, YAOI, Swagger Bishie, Slash and Terrible writing. (Did I mention that already?)  
>Note : This is AU. No, he's not a ghost. No, he's not a bully. No, they're not 14. Derp. And bitch, I'm only 12. Have mercy. .-.<strong>

**Dash Baxter's Point Of View.**

"Come on Kwan, don't make me do this," I sighed as I was pushed towards the gay club. "Stop being such a priest, Baxter!" he replied with a grin. I growled, I hated it when people called me by my last name. I turned my attention to the two purple doors in front of me. One of them had "Virgins" written in bold and the other had "Others". I snorted and looked at Kwan. "This is stupid, can I just go home so I can finish the paper work?" I frowned. Kwan grinned and shook his head. "You work too much, take a damn break," he said with a smirk. "Then take me home, I'll just go to sleep!" I hissed as he pushed me into the door that said "Virgins". I desperately dug my heels into the tiles and pressed my hands on either side of the door. "You asshole! I'm not a virgin!" I yelled. "Suureee," was the last thing I heard from Kwan before I was rudely pushed into the room.

I gulped and looked around the room. There were boys everywhere, either serving drinks or sitting in booths. My eyes widened when a pair of male twins popped up in front of me. "Welcome!" they greeted together with grins. "Hey," I replied dryly. One of the twins stood behind his brother and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "So," he began, "A virgin looking for a virgin?" "Wha- no!" I growled and looked behind them. My heart skipped a beat when I saw _him_. He was standing near the booth in the corner of the room, holding a tray to his chest and looking around nervously. "I bet he's just scared because he has a small di—" the older twin was cut off when he saw my attention was diverted.

The younger twin looked at me and to the beautiful boy by the corner. "Ohh…" he grinned and poked his twin's side and whispered something into his ear. "Danny Fenton, huh? You sure he's looking at him, Kaoru?" the older twin asked his mirror image. "Yes I'm sure, Hikaru~" Kaoru replied with a pout. Hikaru looked at me and slapped my arm. "Tsk – Hey!" I hissed and held my arm. Kaoru smirked and nudged his head towards Danny's direction. "You better go easy on him," Hikaru said, "He doesn't talk much and he'll kill you if you touch him." I looked at 'Hikaru' , shocked. "You've gotta be kidding, he looks like an angel." I said and stared at Danny again.

"He comes from a struggling family," Kaoru said. "Danny doesn't want to give his virginity to "Drunken Dick Heads", as he says." Hikaru continued. I blinked out of my trance, "Do you think I could talk with him?" The two shrugged. "You seem decent," they said together. I smiled and walked pass them and towards Danny. "Danny Fenturn, right?" I said nervously to Danny.

**Danny Fenton's Point Of View**

I blushed and shook my head. "O-Oh," he said looking down. "It's just that those twins – Hikrua and Kao something told me th—" "I-It's Fenton," I said before he finished his sentence. He looked at me and blushed hard. "Danny Fenton.." he said with a smile. I smiled, "Exactly." "I'm Dash Baxter," he replied and held out his hand. I just stared at it. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Oh.. I thought you wanted something.." I said, my blush returning as we shook hands. Dash just smiled and sat in the booth. I put the tray onto the bar counter and sat across him. "So, what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" Dash asked with a smug expression. "Oh please," I snorted, "What's a kid like me gonna do in this town? I haven't finished high school." "I didn't mean to offend you," he replied, "I guess Kwan is rubbing off on me."

I smiled and signaled my friend, Chris to bring us some drinks. Chris looked at me and then at Dash and smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Something funny, Danny?" Dash asked and looked at Chris. "Oh, he's a friend of mine," I replied and looked at Dash. "The twins over there," Dash said while looking at the brothers flirting with each other, "said you didn't talk much. That's not how I see it." I blushed and tucked some brown hair behind my ear. "I just feel open with you," I said, smiling shyly. Dash grinned and ran his hand through his blonde hair. Chris walked towards us and placed the tray down on the table. "Taaddaa~" Chris grinned and placed the straws in the glass. I giggled and took a sip of my drink.

Chris was about to leave when he leaned close to Dash and whispered something. Dash had a blank expression and laughed a bit when Chris skipped away. "What was that?" I pouted, feeling jealous. Dash smirked, "Can I kiss you?" I blushed hard and looked down. "..If you want…" I mumbled and plucked at the end of my shirt. He leaned closer to me and kissed my head. I looked up and my heart beat sped up to inifinity. "You have beautiful eyes…" the words escaped my lips and I continued to stare. I heard a chuckle, "Thanks." And with that, Dash leaned in and captured my lips. Chris smirked and whistled across the room. I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes.

**Dash Baxter's Point Of View**

I hummed in content and pulled away. I smirked and looked at Danny slump his head onto the table. "Feeling sleepy, Danny?" I asked softly. He growled softly and passed out on the table. "Finally, he's asleep," I mumbled and shot a glance at Chris. He smiled and threw Danny's keys at the table and sighed. "He's perfectly fine, Baxter," Chris began. "He hasn't been getting sleep lately and his doctor wants him to take these pills at least twice a week." I nodded and ran my fingers through Fenton's hair. "Good luck explaining what happened, though." Chris added with a smirk. "What?" I looked at Chris, shocked. "Well yeah, someone has to make sure the kid's fine." He practically sang. I groaned and looked the the keys. "Are those his ke-" I was cut off with a "Yep." From Chris.

I sighed and took them. "Why can't you do it? I mean , I just met him." I groaned and looked at Chris wave at his customer. He turned to look at me again and smiled shyly. "Sorry, gotta get back to work!" he smiled and walked off. I glared at him and wished he would trip and fall face-first. "Dash…" I heard Danny sigh happily in his sleep. My heart jumped and I blushed slightly. "What have I gotten myself into…" I whispered to myself and looked at the address of Danny on the tag of the key.

**At Danny Fenton's House. [Still Dash's POV]**

I carried the sleeping Danny into his flat. It wasn't that bad honestly, pretty decent. The living room wasn't huge or anything, just a love seat and an arm chair. I raised my eyebrow at the note that there was no television. "Oh well," I thought and glanced at the wall clock. "1:36," it displayed. I frowned and walked into the bedroom. "Dash..mmmh.." Danny moaned and clung to my jacket. I blushed hard and placed Danny on his bed. "Might as well stay here," I sighed. and took out my phone. I bit my tongue and read the message Kwan sent. "Hope you had fun Dash~ I took a cab home, no need to worry about me, dear!" It said. I rolled my eyes and shoved the thin phone into my pocket again.

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. "Fucking Chris.. I told him I hate taking that medicine!" My eyes widened and I looked at the boy. "D-Dash?" Fenton gasped. "Er..hey Danny," I smiled nervously. He just stared at me, then he closed his eyes tightly, hoping that it was – or maybe isn't a dream. "What? Not happy to see me?" I teased. He blushed and looked at me, "It's just that.. I had a dream…about…" "Me?" I grinned. He blushed even more, if that was possible. "Do you live alone?" I asked and sat near Danny who was now sitting up. "Yeah." He answered simply.

**Danny Fenton's Point Of Voice**

Dash gave me a look and I shrugged, "What?" "Well… are they..you know.." he said softly, looking down. I laughed, "No of course not, they live with my sister. They're really happy with her actually, she's got a great life, much different from mine." Dash looked up and smiled at me. "I thought you came from a 'Struggling Family'," he replied. I smirked, "Hikaru and Kaoru make up lots of stuff." "Oh.." the blonde replied and sighed. "Something wrong with your television?" Dash asked, remembering the living room. I raised an eyebrow, "Why, what's wrong with it?" Dash bit his tongue, "Well I didn't see one …" I laughed, "Do all houses HAVE to have TVs? And mine's in the kitchen."

He smiled, "Why the kitchen?" "Well, cause I like watching the news when I'm having breakfast." I replied. "Then why not take your breakfast to the living room?" he shot back. "Ugh, walking, sitting, eating… Lazy." I replied and stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes again and smiled. "Why'd you kiss me?" I asked softly with a blush. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I dunno…." "You go around kissing people and you tell them that?" I looked at him and pouted. Dash continued to look up at the ceiling, as if he found something interesting up there. "No of course not! It's just that…" he sighed. "That was my first kiss you know…" I whispered truthfully. He blushed hard and looked down now. "M-Mine too," I heard him mumble. I smiled, "Really?" He bit his lip and nodded. "When I was in school, the only thing I gave a damn about was my grades." Dash explained. I smiled and straddled Dash's lap. His eyes widened and I laughed at his reaction.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled cutely. "Will you be my boyfriend, Dash?" His eyes widened and he gulped. I smiled even more, "Oh come on Dash, we both knew this was coming…" I said softly, feeling sad. "Yeah I did..but-we just met and…" he trailed off, looking away. "It was love at first sight for me." I said, almost angrily that Dash wasn't giving me a straight answer. He smiled and looked at me, "That was supposed to be my line."

I stared at Dash, hoping for an answer, anything really. He looked at me and smiled, "Why not?" I grinned, "Really?" He nodded and pressed our lips together. I blushed and cuddled closer to him, not breaking the kiss. We both pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other. "Remind me to thank Kwan," he said. "The guy who pushed you in?" I laughed. "Yep," he grinned.


End file.
